This invention relates to an apparatus to distribute a downward flow of washing fluid in a scrubber or a stripper for treating a countercurrent gaseous or vaporous stream in which distributing trays have spigots extending downwardly therefrom and apertures to conduct the upward flow of a gaseous or vaporous stream permeating at a level above the level of fluid on the tray.
It is known in the art to employ apparatus for distributing washing fluid in a scrubber having fittings such as packing members or stacks of members made of metal mesh. The system employed for distributing the washing fluid generally consists of nozzles, channels or spray plates. The washing fluid is directed to flow through vertically-adjustable overflow slots into spigots carried by distribution trays so that the fluid falls on spray plates underneath the spigots. The fall height for the washing fluid between the spigot overflow and the spray plate is sufficient to produce a uniform sprinkle of washing fluid across the cross section of the scrubber. Known forms of such devices are suitable for distributing an exact predetermined quantity of fluid over the cross section of the scrubber. However, when the amount of fluid varies to a considerable extent, e.g., double or quadruple, within a given period of time, the known distribution trays are unsuitable for uniform distribution of the fluid in the scrubber.